Full Throttle
by il0vesunfl0wers
Summary: Another hot day, another hot lovin'. Ravy of course.


As if you need any further warning (you clicked on an M rated fic after all, silly), brace yourself for more Ravy sexy time. =D Yes, my smart readers, my stories have a way of referencing each other in some way, so I'm glad some of you guys catch on to little things like that.

As usual, me no own, me just wrote for fun, me no make profit. Boo hoo.

Special thanks to terpsichorean for proofreading.

I dedicate this to Alake Shichuu, whose ongoing comments are muy entertaining: Okay, now DON'T READ THIS. Not at work anyway. Or at least wait till nobody's watching. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Full Throttle<strong>

by Athena, a.k.a. il0vesunfl0wers  
><strong><br>**

Cincinnati summers, oh joy. Thank goodness there was no heat wave today, but with no runs lately, staying at home was a bitch. The best cure for cabin fever? Ivy, of course, only… where was she? I had searched all over the church and everything, except for…

_Aha! I should have guessed that she'd be with her Nightwing._ She was so predictable. When she wasn't color-coding her action plans (from A to Z, because B is for Backup, C is for Caution, and S is for Shove-it-up-your-ass, etc.), complete with maps, stats, a gajillion-billion-zillion footnotes on post-its of various sizes and colors, and likely even pie charts, or when no speck of dust tainted a white glove after an obsessive-compulsive bout of cleaning in her room or elsewhere, there was only one other place to find Ivy: in the garage working on her precious bike.

_Well, would you look at that._ Little Miss Spic-and-Span's hair was in disarray, despite being tied into a bun. Oil smudges marred her pale skin and stained her low-cut, faded pair of Daisy Duke shorts. You'd think it was body paint. Sassy curves played peek-a-boo from beneath the seams, beckoning me to squeeze them, maybe even bite them, or both. And she thought _I_ wore skimpy clothes. No complaints here, honest! Beads of sweat covered her skin all over and, mmm, left wet spots on her rather fetching white sports bra, enhancing the contours of her breasts. Her midsection was on display, to my delight. It was firm but not enough to break my finger if I pressed down on it. And those miles and miles of legs with curves an hourglass would be jealous of… Va-va-voom! Meow! My hands itched to feel all of that bare skin, to run my palms along the slopes of her muscles. She was no body builder, but she was toned and supple. Good grief, what if she had worn stilettos or fuck-me pumps? I probably would have fainted from massive blood loss, which would have sucked. I felt like a hormonal teenager going gaga over the most popular, drop-dead-gorgeous head cheerleader in high school who I'd suddenly found half-naked. On a motorcycle. Drool fest!

She glanced up and finally saw me leaning against the doorway and checking her out. She gave me one of those smiles that said: 'Baby, I only have eyes for you', which was good, because I felt the same way. She gave me a once-over, and I was pleased to see the corners of her mouth creep upwards when she saw my shorter-than-usual denim skirt and the baby blue tee that hugged my body, conveniently ending just above my belly button.

If you must ask why I was wearing something tight on a hot day, I have three words for you: supply and demand. Apparently, ever since she had sampled the goods, there was a 200% increase in market share in the Rachel Morgan Molestation private sector. So naturally, I was more than happy to deliver. Overnight. 100% satisfaction guaranteed! Suffice it to say that with a babe like Ivy around, it was in my best interest to always dress the part of eye candy. After all, she had one hell of a… sweet tooth.

"Hey," she said. She stood as I sashayed over and gave her a smooch.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "You've been busy. Anything I can do to help?"

"Think you could bring me some iced water?"

"How about I make some lemonade instead?" I asked, wiping a smudge off of her cheek with my thumb.

"That would be great, thanks."

I couldn't resist giving her one last lingering kiss before I left. Make that two. Okay, three. With tongue. She was simply too yummy, and I was tempted to play tonsil hockey with her for a while, but my poor vampire needed some refreshment in this heat. Patience, sadly, is not one of my virtues, but I figured if I waited for her to finish working on her bike, then I could drag her somewhere, preferably some place with air conditioning, and kiss her all I wanted. Clothing optional.

Soon enough, I returned with a tall glass of ice-cold lemonade and watched Ivy gulp it down. Droplets trickled down her chin, throat, and between her breasts till they disappeared beneath her sports bra. A deliberate move? Possibly, since my dear vampire is usually too clean and tidy. Or I could be reading too much between the, er, boobs. Hmm…

I sat on the bench against the wall and watched Ivy resume maintaining her Nightwing. She had put the center stand in place to stabilize the bike. Her tools were spread in orderly fashion (surprise, surprise) atop a clean, terry-cloth rag on the ground nearby. I eyed her like a hawk watching her prey, admiring the way her muscles flexed and bunched as she tightened the nuts and bolts with a wrench. If she wanted to, she could bench-press her beloved motorcycle without even breaking a sweat. Rowwrrrr!

I didn't know why I found it so fascinating to watch her adjust the wires, lubricate the chain and sprockets, or use a soft brush to remove the grease from the engine. Well, the part where she scrubbed the wheels and washed the windshield totally made sense: soap plus water equals wet Ivy. Fine, listening to her grunt with effort and seeing her bend over to buff the fender and gas tank, and wipe down the entire bike till it gleamed made my mouth dry. It was a good thing I made so much lemonade. My brain had actually thought things through in advance without my knowing! Last but not least, though I would never admit it out loud, her penchant for cleanliness and order secretly turned me on. Go figure.

Finally satisfied with her work, Ivy stroked the fender one last time, wiped her hands with some degreaser, and then draped the towel over her shoulder. She turned and gazed fondly at me, then came over to crouch in front of me on the bench and peck my lips.

Motorcycles: sleek, fast and powerful.

Ivy astride her Nightwing: a lethal combination. Both sleek, fast and powerful, and pure sex on wheels. Mm-hmm!

"It's so shiny and clean," I remarked. "It almost looks brand new."

She glanced at her handiwork, no doubt with pride and affection. She turned back to me with a huge smile on her face. "Thanks. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all. I like watching you work."

"Yeah?"

"I always do, or I wouldn't have stuck around in this heat."

"Okay." Another smooch. "Well, I'm going to clean up now. Care to shower with me?"

"Mmm, tempting."

"Then tonight, if you like, I can take you out for a ride."

"Better yet," I said in a low voice while my middle and fore fingers strolled up her chest till my arms slinked around her neck and my thighs spread wide so I could pull her close, "how about you _take_ me. For a ride. Right now."

Ivy's pupils pulsed. "But I'm all dirty and sweaty."

"And incredibly sexy while you're at it." I raked my eyes slowly down her body and bit my lower lip. "Mm-hmm."

Ivy placed her hands on the bench on either side of me, her lips just a couple inches away from mine. "So you wanna ride, huh?"

"Uh-huh. In fact, I was thinking…" I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my."

I whispered some more. "…What do you think?"

Ivy's pupils darkened completely in response. "What about Jenks and—"

"Got rid of 'em. Won't be back for hours." I watched her face as the gears turned in her mind. _Aaaannnd… click!_

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Ivy zipped off and returned in a flash, satchel in hand, dressed in a leather vest that showcased her ample cleavage and vee'd at the bottom to reveal her belly button ring. She had let her hair down, which still looked mussed. Likely in her haste she didn't bother to brush it, but that was okay because I loved her tumbled-out-of-bed-after-a-wild-tumble look. She wore her night-riding glasses, the ones with a light, yellowish tint. I can see her eyes through them, darkened but for a ring of brown. Last but not least, she wore leather chaps, the kind with convenient snap buttons on the sides. As an added bonus, they were open at the crotch (woot, instant access!), which also meant that when she turned around, I got an eyeful of her scrumptious booty.

At the very least, the whole ensemble deserved a catcall, so I gave her one.

"You are _far_ too sexy for your own good, you know that?" I said when I regained my wits. I was leaning against the bike in what I hoped was a come-hither pose. Oh, right, while she was gone, I had walked over to her Nightwing to pose like one of those motorcycle models, sans skimpy bikini unfortunately. Kinda sleazy, I know, but it was worth a shot.

"Says the witch in a criminally short skirt. I'm in luck."

Ivy stood in front of me, eyeing my chest. While she had gone to change, I had tied my tee in a knot just below my breasts, leaving a hint of black lace underneath. Not an easy feat considering it was tight and there was not enough cloth to make a knot to begin with, but hey, I managed to pull it off. Ivy set aside her shades, then stepped closer and palmed my tummy, her hands fanning to caress my sides and lower back. It was a good thing I got plenty of sexercise to keep myself trim. I moaned as she plundered my mouth. My arms snaked around my leather-clad vampire's neck, and my leg stroked her calf, enjoying the feel of leather on my skin.

Ivy's hand traveled up my thigh and under my skirt to squeeze my ass. "Mmm, satin and lace. Very nice."

"You should see what it looks like. I think you'd like it even more."

Taking the hint, Ivy slid down, rubbing against my body till she was at crotch-level. She pushed my skirt up. "Mmm, you're absolutely right. I certainly like this view." She fingered the garment, causing me to spread my legs, revealing the moist patch between them. Ivy smiled wide and took a deep breath, purring. "You smell so good, too." She traced inside the seam with her fingertip, pulling at the edges, feeling the damp heat encased inside. I gasped and leaned on the saddle. She pulled the material aside and leaned in to lick my groin, making me groan and grab the top of her head. She pulled it aside further and licked along my wet slit.

"Ahhh!"

Ivy dipped her tongue in lightly and laved up my clit, which instantly swelled inside her hot, wet mouth. She slid my panties back in place only to grip the upper edge with her teeth and pull them slowly down my thighs. I nibbled on my lower lip as her fingertips took up the cause, dragging them all the way down to my ankles while the dark whirlpool of her eyes drew me into their depths. I stepped out of my panties eagerly.

With mischief painted all over her face, Ivy gave my slit a couple of long, hard licks before kissing her way up past my belly to untie the knot under my breasts, again with her teeth. Jesus Christ! Then she slid my shirt up slowly and helped me out of it.

"Ooh, a matching satin and lace bra." She ran her fingertips along the seams, eliciting goose bumps on the tops of my breasts. She dipped her finger, lowering the material so she could tease one aching nipple till it tightened. "With a front clasp, too, mmm. Excellent choice."

Chest heaving, I replied, "Now don't get too excited and break your new toys."

She chuckled throatily. "Alright. I'll leave it on for now. So sexy." She lifted me effortlessly and deposited me on the saddle facing her.

"My turn." I licked my lips and slowly unbuttoned the snaps of her leather vest. "Mmm, I see someone's eager to show me _her_ goodies." I smiled wryly and palmed Ivy's bare breasts. "I'm jealous that you've got big, beautiful boobies."

"I like yours just the way they are."

"That's easy for you to say. You have plenty enough for the both of us."

"I guess so. Whatever makes you horny makes me happy."

Laughing, I slid the vest off of her shoulders till it fell to the ground in a heap. Her breasts were just… wow. So soft and firm, yum! I never got tired of ogling them or feeling them up any chance I got. She didn't even seem to mind that I sometimes stared at her breasts while she talked to me. She would just tilt my chin up and kiss me silly. Then I would feel up her boobs.

I pulled them to me for closer inspection. You know, in case my mouth missed a spot the last time I devoured them. They were certainly asking for trouble. So I licked, nibbled, and sucked them into submission. My hands headed south past her belt buckle, but she stopped them before I could take advantage. I really, _really_ wanted some one-on-one time with her down below. Like, hello, Ivy in crotch-less pants! However, considering how warm the garage already was, that my lover was just way too hot to begin with, and since I was practically dying for her, I decided to let it go. For now.

"Dear heart, how about you go sit on the bike and hold on to the handlebars for me?" She helped me straddle her monster of a bike. "Now put your feet on the foot pegs… Yeah, like that."

I squirmed on the saddle, trying and failing to be patient. My heart was pounding in my chest and my clit was throbbing for her. Behind me, Ivy unbuckled her belt and unsnapped her leather chaps. I heard them flop on the ground. I wanted to see this little show of hers, but just listening to her was enough to fire up _my_ cylinders. She grabbed something from her satchel. Next thing I knew, the bike dipped a little as my darling vampire got on behind me. She kissed my neck and shoulder and reached around to fondle my breasts, making me draw in a sharp breath. Her hand trailed down between my legs to stroke me lightly. My hips rose to meet her touch.

"Bend over for me, my love."

I laid my chest against the cool gas tank and rested my hands on its sides. I raised my ass in anticipation. God, I was dripping! I could feel my juices trickling down my inner thighs, no doubt making a puddle on the leather seat. Ivy pushed my skirt up till it was bunched at my waist. She stroked my pussy once more and scooped up some of the wetness before her hand disappeared. I gasped as something hard brushed against me and stroked my sopping folds. I smiled, mouth open.

"You want this?" she cooed. Her voice had dropped an octave, like rich, melted dark chocolate dribbling down my skin. I could only nod. "How badly do you want it?"

"I want you to fuck me, Ivy," I breathed out. "I want you to fuck me real slow."

Holding on to my hips, she eased the strap-on into me. Gasping, I backed up to meet it till it was all the way inside. Ivy caressed my sides before sliding back at a leisurely pace till it was almost out of me, then inched her way back inside. I sighed in bliss as my inner walls hugged the appendage.

"You like that?" Ivy ground against my tush and rotated her hips to stretch my walls. My eyes fluttered closed as I exhaled deeply.

"Uh-huh," I replied, a little breathless. God, her voice… it was short-circuiting my poor brain.

With each delicious stroke, she asked, "You like it when I… slip… and slide… inside you… like this?"

"Oh God… yes… Yyyyeeesss… Hohhh, give it to me."

I am far from submissive, but only Ivy could do this to me. Only Ivy could turn my world upside down and make me crumble to pieces. Only Ivy could quench a thirst so deep and send a riot of chills spreading all over my body, better than anyone else had or ever could. There was no one else, nor will there ever be. Only Ivy. And she's all mine. Just thinking this turned up the heat several notches.

She leaned down to rest on my back, spooning me. Her body was like a velvet glove against mine. Her hands massaged my breasts. I felt a slight tug on my bra. I realized that she had pulled it back with her teeth the moment it snapped against my back. I hissed at the sharp sting as my back arched. Her mouth left a hot and moist trail along my spine as she continued to rock against me. It may not be the real deal moving between my thighs, but damn, did she know how to work that thing! Her love kept pouring into me, her passion barely leashed. Like a cup that was empty, she filled me to the brim, drained and filled me again and again till I was overflowing. As her desire washed over me, stirred and infused, I dissolved in her embrace.

She gathered me to her and sat down on the saddle, never breaking our connection or rhythm as I impaled myself and writhed on her lap. Her lips, tongue and teeth blazed a path down my neck to my shoulders. One hand cupped my breast, molding the flesh and teasing the peak. Her other hand played with my mound, fingering my clit. She rubbed in wet circles, making me groan, and had my low-grade fever rising. Sensing my legs tiring on the foot pegs, Ivy pulled out. I whimpered at the sudden loss.

"Why did you stop?" I rasped, looking over my shoulder.

"I want to see you." She tweaked my nipples gently and nibbled on the base of my neck, her fangs grazing my skin. I shivered in delight. "Turn around, gorgeous."

Carefully, with her help, I stepped off the bike. Cupping her cheeks, I pulled her to me and claimed her mouth. I was ravenous and desperate for her. This woman sure could kiss! Whenever she kissed me, she made love to my mouth—sometimes gentle and sweet, sometimes demanding and forceful, but always with a tender passion. It filled me with so much pleasure and left me wanting more. Hot damn, she had kissed me to distraction that I hadn't noticed how my skirt had ended up on the windshield, how I ended up on her lap, rubbing myself against her, nor did I notice that my bra had come undone until she was sliding them off my shoulders. The sneaky she-devil!

"Lie back, dearest heart." She grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around her waist as I lay on the gas tank and braced myself on her shoulders. Ivy stood and entered me once more. She grabbed the handlebars and rocked deep inside me. I closed my eyes and moaned her name. Suddenly, the engine roared into life, and I gasped as the vibrations raced through my body. Ivy revved the engine. My eyes shot open and I screamed.

"Oh my God... That's amazing!"

Grinning, Ivy continued her assault, revving the engine every so often till finally, she leaned back to place each of my legs upon her shoulders for a deeper penetration. I moaned as Ivy held my legs, slowly drew out, then plunged back in. I reached up to the handlebars to hold on tight as Ivy continued pumping into me. The bike purred beneath us, turning the toy inside me into a vibrator. From the look on Ivy's face and the low, guttural sounds from her throat, I'd say she was also enjoying the sensations.

She looked so beautiful even as her brows creased in concentration. She glowed with perspiration, breasts heaving from exertion. Her nostrils flared periodically, and her eyes, stormy with passion in their darkest depths, would glaze and roll back, no doubt basking in the scent of sex and mingled sweat that filled the air. Her lips would twitch now and then, and her fangs would flash, stoking the fire between my thighs.

It used to scare me when her pupils dilated like that, but now… I might as well ask: 'Is that a rocket in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?' She was _very_ happy to see me all right, and I was ecstatic to see her. Today, there was definitely a rocket, and the pilot sure knew how to launch me into the stars.

She picked up the pace, sometimes rotating and grinding her hips, making me tremble and draw in sharp breaths, only to pull back and ram back in. I arched up and screamed.

"Ohhh… You're so good at this… Umph!"

"I love… doing this to you… My sexy Rachel… So beautiful."

Ivy bent down to tongue my breasts. Tremors rippled throughout my body, and I cried out each time she flicked my nipples in time with each fevered motion. Oh. Dear. _God_. It was too much. And I couldn't get enough! My heels dug into her back to bring her even closer. Her thrusts intensified as she probed deeper into me. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she came up to kiss me. My tongue eagerly sought hers to suck on it. She revved the engine again… and again… and I screamed into her mouth. Her breasts, slick with sweat, rubbed against mine, and I moaned whenever our nipples touched, which sent currents of electricity pulsing straight to my center. She kept on fucking me even as she brushed her lips lovingly on mine. Her kisses sealed my surrender. I didn't have the mental capacity to kiss her back at this point. I just breathed shakily against her mouth, mewling, the pitch rising every second as my chest burned with ecstasy.

"Ivy! I'm gonna… I'm… ohhh fuuuuck!"

"Look at me. I want to see you come."

I couldn't hold her gaze. My vision was blurring. My eyes fluttered in my attempts to look into her eyes, but I was too far gone. I felt like I was losing my mind, whatever was left of it. My core was throbbing savagely as if about to detonate, and my heart thundered so much I thought it was going to explode. My abs quaked as wave upon wave of scorching heat wracked my body. My toes tingled. My head tipped back. My thighs shook. Ivy held me in her arms even as I clawed at her shoulders and bucked like a wild beast, clenching on the hardness deep inside me. So good! Oh God, it was _so_ _good_! I screamed her name over and over as if it was the only word I knew.

I didn't see any fucking stars. I saw… nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada banana. Because I. Blacked. Out. That's right, I simply passed out! It was a wonder I didn't fall off the bike, though I was pretty sure Ivy held me securely so nothing that embarrassing—not to mention painful—happened.

Ivy purred as I came to with these thoughts. Love shone in her eyes as she smiled at me. "Enjoyed yourself much?" she teased. She gently lowered my legs from her shoulders, so I wrapped my ankles around her waist. She had already turned off the ignition, and apparently she had also removed the strap on, leaving a wet and sticky mess between us.

"Oh, just a little." Even my voice wobbled.

"I guess that means I need to work a little harder next time?"

"Ivy, if you worked any harder, I'll die of a heart attack."

"But at least you'll die happy."

I laughed, squeezing her hips. My silly vampire. I had tried to keep a, er, straight face for as long as I could, but I loved it when she was like this. It amplified the giddiness I felt. You know, that sweet I-just-got-fucked-like-you-wouldn't-believe-by-Ivy-fucking-Tamwood-on-her-god-damn-motorcyle feeling. Holy shit, I needed to wash my mouth. The things an orgasm could do to me sometimes…

You haven't made love until you've made love with Ivy Tamwood. And no, that was not an invitation, especially if your name is Skimmer or _Dorothy_. Bitch lost her turn, but enough about her.

"You are _such_ a stud!" I winked at her and blew her a kiss. "Hubba hubba!"

She beamed at me and caressed my thighs. "I've fantasized about doing this to you for a long time." She kissed my knee.

"Mmm, do tell." Her voice was like liquid sex when she spoke of her fantasies. I'd be filthy rich if I bottled it up and sold it. Of course, I wouldn't do that. Private stock only, thank you very much.

"There are all manner of wicked… nasty… deplorable things I want to do to you, you know that?"

"Dear me. I hope I live to brag about it." I smirked, right before I pulled her down to kiss her hard and press as much of myself as I could to her.

She was such a creative lover. There was never a dull moment, and she never, ever left me unsatisfied. Quite the opposite in fact, and I couldn't refuse her even if I tried. I was reduced into a pile of quivering hormones in her wake every time.

I was heating up all over again, and she hadn't even released any pheromones all this time. She'd been very good at keeping those to herself during sex unless she was about to bite me or the few times she had lost control (in a really good way). Oh, and there was that one time she had caught me unawares to see how long it would take to make me come without touching me. She had handcuffed and blindfolded me in my sleep. I had woken up moaning and twisting, shocked to find myself unable to see or to move my hands. All my scars in various places had tingled and throbbed as she pumped out pheromones non-stop. There I was, writhing helplessly, naked on the bed. I had never begged and pleaded like that, and as much as it had infuriated me to feel powerless then, she rocked my world till I shattered, so all was forgiven. Especially after I had my way with her, the unrepentant wench.

When we surfaced I studied her face, which was glowing with happiness. She smiled much more nowadays. It was a great look on her, and I vowed to do my best to keep it there. I caressed her cheek, tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and murmured, "Everyday I kick myself, at least mentally—" mental kicks hurt, let me tell you "—that it took me so long to finally surrender to my feelings for you."

She frowned at my seriousness.

Woops, that wasn't quite what I had meant to say. I was going to tease her, praise her for her prowess, set myself up for teasing, but… well, my feelings had a tendency to reveal themselves as brain farts. I really should fix that frown pronto. So I ran a finger along her lips, slipped it in for her to suck on, then traced it down her chin and further south. I smiled at her, if a bit wistfully. "I missed out all these years on how great in bed—and motorcycle—you are."

She squeezed my thighs. "Well, you could always think of all this as one never ending session of make up sex."

"Mmm, I like how you think, Tamwood."

Hot damn, my Ivy was just… she made me feel those 'butterflies in my stomach' crap. And… and… like… every night… it was like riding roller coasters the way she… I… oh jeez… and… Okay, stopping right there before things got way too corny. Yeah, like Trent's toes. Eww.

My point? I had never felt this way all my life, like I was out of control, and I didn't… Well, I… Fine, I sorta did—kind of—liked it. I could at least say I liked Ivy. No, I loved her. So deeply it was scary. And she loved me with a passion I couldn't quite grasp. I still didn't get how she could love me after all the times I rejected her, broke her heart, and kept her waiting till she nearly gave up. I'm lucky she didn't, even though often times I don't feel that I deserve her.

I tried to will away my feelings of remorse with another kiss before I could spontaneously burst into tears, but I guess you couldn't really hide something raw like that while buck naked in the arms of a vamp who had spent the better part of our coexistence cataloging my every emotion with her nostrils. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a color chart somewhere with scent associations, like one of those three-inch thick bundles of color swatches for interior decorating. Crystalline Blue: sad Rachel. Razzle Dazzle Rose: agreeable Rachel. Atomic Tangerine: loony Rachel. Mango Tango: horny Rachel. Something like that. I wondered what her nose was broadcasting about me in big neon flashes right now as I fought against losing my cool.

"Rachel, stop," she admonished, my face in her hands.

Atomic Tangerine. Definitely.

She tucked my head under her chin and hugged me. I sank against her. "We're together now," she spoke softly, her voice laced with concern. "That's all that matters, okay? No more kicking your own ass, you hear me?"

"Okay..." I mumbled like a child against her chest. Razzle Dazzle Rose… shifting into Mango Tango. "Will you kiss it better?"

She tilted my chin up to stare at me, her eyes twinkling. "Always."

As she cupped my face and caressed my lips with her thumb, she gave me _that_ look, the one that overwhelmed me each time with its intensity. It was love in its purest form, and it was something I was still getting used to. I all but melted into a puddle. Underneath her badass vamp exterior, I was thrilled to find a giant ball of fluff inside. She was considerate and generous, sweet and gentle, but beware anyone who so much as looked at me funny. She wouldn't even let _me_ beat myself up.

The depths of her devotion continued to astound me.

She brushed her lips on mine. I mumbled those three little words in her mouth. They were never easy for me to say, no matter whom they were directed to. With Ivy, those three precious words were still laced with my guilt, but we're working on erasing that.

"I love you, too," Ivy whispered against my lips, held me in her arms and stroked my back. See? Such a sweetheart. Mmm… Warmth… Comfort… Bliss. I was so in love, it was almost disgusting.

"Sorry about your bike," I said out of the blue, which earned a puzzled sound. "I mean, you spent so much time cleaning it and all. Now it's all gooey and stained."

My vamp lady snorted. "Hmm, true, but it had to be christened sometime anyway. Today was its lucky day."

"Good point. Now I don't feel so guilty." Especially since she had started nibbling on my earlobe.

"Wellll, if you feel so badly, you could always clean—"

"What? Seriously?"

"Rachel, you didn't let me finish." She pinched my butt and I yelped. "As I was saying, you could always clean _me_ up. Wash my back… my front…"

"Lick you clean?"

"Exactly. You're so smart." With my legs still coiled around her waist, she lifted me up and got off the bike. "Now how about that shower?"

"No one's stopping you. Get on with it, woman!"

"So demanding!"

As my stud muffin whisked me away to our bathroom, I hoped that Jenks and his kids wouldn't bother to go into the garage, because I highly doubted we'd be back anytime soon to clean up the mess before they got home. There was a dirty woman in my arms I'd rather be 'cleaning up' and it was going to take the rest of the night—no, till morning—to do it.

FIN

* * *

><p>Ta dah! I've been wanting to write solely in Rachel's voice—she's such a riot, so hopefully I captured her just right. I tried not to get her too mushy or poetic—I usually reserve that for Ivy and her introspections. It's not that Rachel wouldn't gush so much about Ivy, erm, emotionally, but I see Rachel as a very in-the-moment kind of gal who will stop at almost nothing to get what she wants. In short, she's very one track minded, lol. But hey, despite trying to avoid writing about a guilt-ridden Rachel for spurning Ivy so many times… dammit. I just hope I did her justice here.<p>

Again, thank you in advance for leaving some feedback. I respond to each one (unless they're anonymous). It inspires me to write whenever I hear from you folks. Each review generates more interest, which spurs me to write more. =]

Till next time!

~Athena

PS Looking back at this, it was written before Hollows Insider came out, which means prior to that, I thought the garage (or car port, according to KH) was connected to the church building. It turns out it's a separate little building! =P Sorry if it caused confusion. I'm not going to change the story to reflect that correction. Just thought I'd point it out, though...


End file.
